A Fox's Dirty Little Secret: Redone
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Naruto's path in life takes a different road when he find Tayuya under a tree. Deciding to take a chance he decided to save her life and hide her in Kanoha. Can he keep her identity secret from prying eyes?


A Fox's Dirty Little Secret...

Chapter 1

Hey guys, the story has been redone.

_It's been three days... Three days since he left... Tt almost seems unreal... _Naruto thought as he jumped along the trail he and the others had used when going after the Sound Four and Sasuke. _I saw the hate in his eyes... In his heart... and even as we fought I deluded myself into thinking there still might be a chance..._

Naruto stopped jumping as he landed on a branch over looking the destruction that Temari had caused. _... Even at the very end... I thought he could be saved... but... _Naruto trailed of as he jumped from his branch and onto one of the fallen trunks. _If the hole in my chest was any sign of how far he had gone... I guess it was no use..._

Naruto sighed and was about to jump away when he heard a faint grown. His eyes flickered down and after a moment he spotted her. Naruto recognized her immediately and jumped down drawing a kunai. Tayuya was pinned under a fallen tree trunk, yet some how she had survived the three days since the failed mission, her body was covered in fallen leaves and dirt, and all the minor cuts on her body had already scabbed over.

_She's one of them... one of the ones that took Sasuke away... _Naruto thought as he approached her, a steely glint in his eyes. _It's her fault... her fault that he's gone! _He fell to his knees and glared down at her blood covered face. Her red hair spread around her head like a fiery halo. Naruto slowly raised the kunai his breathing increasing. _Its her fault... she... SHE NEEDS TO DIE!_

He raised the kunai above his head and glared down at her pained face. _I'm going to kill her! She needs to die! I'll have my revenge! _Naruto brought his arm down swiftly and clenched his eyes shut as he roared with fury.

He froze barely a centimeter above her chest, right over her heart. _No... _Naruto's eyes opened slowly and his expression softened from its murderous appearance. _I... I can't kill her... _His arm fell to his side and the kunai slipped from his fingers landing on the wood with a thunk. He gazed at her face. _If I killed her here... weak and broken... I would be even worse than Sasuke..._

Naruto eyes flicked to the kunai laying on the wood and he picked up, slipping it into its holster. _Sasuke was a lost cause... long before they showed up..._ He shook his head and sighed. _They were just the final nail in the coffin... _After a moment Naruto looked around him as if to make sure the pair were alone. With a sigh he looked down at her and frowned. _I can't leave her here to die like this... not after fighting this long... but how am I going to move this freaking tree?_

He knew from listening to Iruka-sensei talk about the Shodaime that the trees around Konoha had been grown using his bloodline were not only bigger and thicker than most trees, they were also denser and were in fact impossible to cut down with normal tools, chakra blades were needed to cut them down. That being said the tree that was laying across the sound kunoichi's legs would be hard to get rid of.

Making the cross seal for the advanced version of his most used jutsu, Naruto shouted. "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" In a huge cloud of smoke over a hundred clones phased into existence. "Lets get this thing off of her!" Naruto ordered and about fifty moved to each side of the three and grabbed the underside. "On three... one, two, three, heave!" The clones then lifted with all there strength, or tried to at least. No matter how much they tried the tree would not move. Naruto was forced to give up when ones of his clones dispelled from giving itself a hernia. With a groan Naruto dispelled the rest of the clones.

"Damn it... How am I going to move this thing... I'd need to have baa-chan's strength or..." Naruto trailed off as an idea came to his head. Naruto frowned and unconsciously put his hand on his stomach. _I... I don't want to rely on it..._ Naruto thought thinking about the fox demon in his belly. _But... its apart of me... _Something in his mind reasoned._ Its always been apart of me... So that means... It should be ok, if only for a little while... _

Naruto closed his eyes and began to concentrate. It was like feeling around in the dark, there was some fumbling but eventually he found it. The feeling of the Kyuubi's chakra. It wasn't like that time when he had been in the seal, it was like it was there waiting to be taken. With an internal nod Naruto did just that. When he open his eyes they were red and slitted. Naruto's nails began to change into claws and his whisker marks darkened. With a grunt he then slammed his claws into the tree trunk and with a growl slowly began to lift. It began slowly an inch, then two more, then a foot and soon enough Naruto was holding the tree above his head. With a grunt he threw the fallen tree away and watched as it landed forty feet away at an odd angle.

He then turned his eyes to Tayuya and he could tell right away that her legs where broken in multiple places. The tree had not landed directly on her legs and had been suspended a few inches by another tree, if that had not happened he was sure her legs would be paste like smears on the bark beneath her. Naruto slowly bent down and lifted her up gently into his arms bridal style, it was in that moment his eyes widened. What was he going to do now? She was an enemy kunoichi, one that had helped to take Sasuke, the last Uchiha from Konoha. The moment he was spotted with her she would be taken away. He gazed down at her and shook his head.

She had suffered enough. But what was he going to do with her though. After a moment of thinking his eyes widened. He knew what he was about to do was crazy, if anyone ever figured it out he would be imprisoned if not executed for treason and she would die as well. Suddenly a determined look manifested itself in his eye, he then started to run towards the village, hell bent on saving her.

Naruto arrived at the hospital not an hour later. As he rushed in through the doors a few people glared at him but he ignored them. He ran up to the front desk and shouted. "Hey, I have an injured girl here!" The nurse was about to glare at Naruto but froze seeing the girl in his arms. "Oh my!" She reached over and pressed a red button and in less than a moment a Doctor in a white coat and several nurses came rushing in with a moving table. "What's happened!" The Doctor asked as he neared. Naruto turned to him and replied "I found her trapped under a fallen tree, I don't know how long she was there for but both her legs are broken and she's in pain."

The Doctor nodded as he lifted Tayuya from his arms and laid her gently on the table. "We need to get her to the OR stat, nurse get the X-ray machine ready and have Taisho prepped for surgery!" Naruto stood there a moment before looking at the nurse. "I'll be back to see how she's doing... " and with that Naruto left the hospital his eyes lowered. He was outside for just a moment before he dashed away to his apartment. When he arrived he ran to his room and pulled up a lose floor board near the bed. He then reached inside his jacket and pulled out Tayuya's over shirt, belt, and hip pouch. He shoved them all into the empty space and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out her headband, the symbol of the sound village etched into its surface. He folded the cloth over the metal plate and set it carefully onto the rest of Tayuya's possessions before replacing the board.

With a sigh he turned around and leaned against the edge of his bed. _All I can do now is hope and prey..._

_**One week later...**_

Naruto was sitting next to Tayuya's bed, after 43 hours of surgery Tayuya's was deemed stable and her legs reconstructed as best they could. He had visited every chance he had the time and even left shadow clones to make sure if she woke up that she would keep quiet. As he sat there he looked at her sadly, the Doctor said that even though they had miraculously saved and reconstructed her legs that it was highly unlikely that she would ever be able to walk under her own power. It was as he was looking her over that what he had waited for came to pass.

Tayuya's eyes fluttered open and her dark brown eyes gazed up at the white ceiling above her. "... What the..." she mumbled as her eyes processed what she was seeing. Naruto's eyes shot up to her face and he took a deep breath. She raised her head up a little and looked around her from right to left. _White walls, A generic plant... sterilized smell. I'm in a hospital... _Her eyes slowly turned to the left and focused on a pair of blue eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as recognition over took her mind. "...You..." She said as her eyes gazed at him.

Naruto smiled and then said "Hey..."

Tayuya shook herself from her momentary shock and her eyes hardened. "...So... I'm in Konoha then..." Naruto nodded and waited his smile still on his face. She glared at him and said slowly. "...I'm not going to talk if that's what you want..."

To her surprise Naruto's smile brightened and he chuckled. "That's what I was hoping for..."

Tayuya wide eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you mean?"

Naruto shrugged. "Exactly as I said... I'm hoping for you to stay quiet."

Tayuya's eyes narrowed a bit more and Naruto's smile stayed on his face. "I don't know what kind of trick this is..." She said as her flickered around her."... but I'm not saying a word."

Naruto nodded and said "Fine by me... All I need you to do is not say a word about who you are, your village or why you where really under the tree I pulled you out from under." As Naruto said those last words she recalled her fight with the sand kunoichi.

Tayuya growled and shouted. "Listen here you dickless mother fucker, I don't know what the fuck you and and the rest of you sodomized assholes are up to but I'm not falling for it!"

Naruto flinched as she finished yelling as he heard the approaching foots steps. His eyes went nervously to the door and then back to her face. "Listen, you've got to believe me, this is no trick, I'm trying to help you! When they get in here make up some cover story, say you have amnesia or something but please don't say anything that would tip them off to who you really are."

Tayuya's eyes narrowed as he said this. "Why should I listen to the crock of shit that's coming out of your mouth?"

Naruto quickly ran to the window and opened it. "Cause if they found out that I helped you... their going to kill us both..." Naruto jumped out the window and out of sight as soon as the Doctor came in.

About an hour later that Naruto found himself back in the hospital. The Doctor had called him to know that "The Girl" had awakened. Naruto walked into Tayuya's room and saw the Doctor sitting in the chair he had been in a while ago. "Ah there you are, well as you can see Akira here has woken up."

At hearing her name Naruto smiled brightly and turned his gaze to Tayuya. Her eyes were soft and kind but Naruto could clearly see the mistrust in her eyes. "Hello _Akira_, I hope you are doing well." Naruto said a hint of relief in his voice.

Tayuya smiled and replied. "Thank you... I _wouldn't_ be _here_ right now if it wasn't for _you_." She said with an edge.

Naruto smiled. "There is no need for you to thank me, I was just the _only_ one around to do it."

The Doctor, who was completely oblivious of the secret conversation going on smiled. "Well it was very fortunate that he found you when he did, another two hours or so and I think you would be dead. Well I've got to check on your chart and see how your recovery is going..." With that said the doctor left and closed the door behind him.

There was a moment of silence before Tayuya spoke. "...Why?"

Naruto turned to her and shrugged. "It was better than killing you..."

Tayuya actually flinched at how casual he had said that. She immediately restrained her sense of shock before she asked. "... If you saved me... and you haven't told your superiors about me..." She let that hang in the air for a moment. "... what do you want from me?"

He tilted his head and began to consider the options. _She could give me information about Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound but she'd probably die before then..._ Naruto then frowned and shook his head "I don't want anything from you... at least... not anything you would give freely."

Tayuya took a moment to try and understand what he meant before her eyes went wide. "You... You would..." Even Tayuya with her power and attitude began to fear what the boy in front of her was implying. Her arms went around her chest and her eyes clearly showed her growing fear.

It was then that Naruto realized that she had misunderstood him, seriously misunderstood. Naruto put his arms up defensively. "T-that's not what I meant, I was talking about information, I would never do that without your consent."

Tayuya's eyes showed her relief before they focused angrily on the blond. "I'll never tell you anything you want you leaf scum!"

Naruto sighed that she was no longer frightened at the idea of possible rape. "I kinda expected that, that's why I said _"Not anything you would give freely._"

Tayuya glared at Naruto and after a moment asked. "What's the point in this? You've taken me to a hospital, basically told me you've committed treason by saving me and you want nothing from me? What kind of a fucking retard are you?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at her colorful language. "Why are you laughing at me you donkey-raping shit stain!"

Naruto smiled and said the last thing she expected to hear. "Your very cute when you swear..."

A blush invaded Tayuya's cheeks. "Wh...What did you say..."

Naruto smiled and said it again, slowly. "Your... cute... when...you... swear."

In all her life Tayuya had never been given a compliment, not once and this one was more than enough to knock her off her feet. (Metaphorically speaking.) "Wh-What are you saying so suddenly you bastard!"

Naruto smiled at the way she had reacted. "...Sorry...but that's how I felt." Tayuya's blush deepened. Before either could say anymore the door opened and the Doctor returned with a clipboard.

"Well from what I see here your a fast healer, you should be released in a few days. Tayuya nodded and Naruto smiled. "But I'd recommend that you don't leave Konoha until we are sure no complications will arise, so I'd recommend a three month period for you to stay here."

Again Tayuya nodded but she sent a quick glare at Naruto which he shrugged off. "We'll until then do you have any relations or friends in Konoha that you could stay with?"

Tayuya flinched and then looked down. "No... I have no family..."

Naruto seeing her reaction frowned. _She's alone... just like me... _

Tayuya then took a breath and said in a normal tone"... and I don't know anyone in Konoha."

The Doctor frowned and then looked down. "Hmm... that would be a problem... we can't keep you here in the Hospital until then... so..."

"I'll take her in." The doctor's and Tayuya's eyes went to Naruto's.

"Really?" The Doctor asked in mild shock.

Naruto nodded. "Sure... I mean... I already said I'd pay the hospital bill... It wouldn't be to much trouble for me to house her for a while."

The Doctor smiled and then turned to Tayuya and asked "Is this alright Akira?"

After a moment Tayuya nodded her eyes locked onto Naruto's. "Well then, Its settled I'll need you to sign some documents and the release form before she leaves." the Doctor informed.

Naruto nodded and said "I have no problem with this..."

The Doctor then after a moment said "Well I have to make my runs, I hope you to get along just fine." The Doctor turned to leave and Naruto gave a quick smile to him.

As the Doctor left Naruto returned his gaze to Tayuya who glared at him with a high intensity. "I don't like this... you have no reason to help me... hell, your putting your neck on the line for me..."

Naruto shrugged like it was nothing. "I guess I like a bad girl..." Tayuya glared hardened at him until he gave her a wink. "Just behave while your here, I don't wanna have to spank you for your bad behavior."

Tayuya flushed, eyes wide before her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare..."

Naruto chuckled. "I'm known for pushing my luck." Naruto walked to the door. "So... what are you measurements?" She gave him a confused expression so with his hand made the outline of a woman's figure and then made a cupping motion at his chest.

Tayuya's eyes widened in shock. "WH-WHAT THE FUCK!"

Naruto chuckled. "I have to buy you some clothes you know... or would you rather lay around my house naked... not that I'd mind." Tayuya sat there in the bed her eyes wide and her mouth gaping.

Well what do you think? Much better.


End file.
